Ричард Бучанан
»}} |kanji=ホットアイ |rōmaji=Hottoai |alias=Хотей — Небесный Глаз |race=Человек |gender=Мужской |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Синий |hair=Оранжевый |blood type= |unusual features= |affiliation=Грех Ведьмы |previous affiliation= |occupation=Независимый Маг |previous occupation=Тёмный Маг |team= |previous team=Союзные Войска |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Орасион Сейс (Раньше) |status=Активный |relatives=Волли Бучанан (Младший Брат) |magic=Магия Земли Небесный Глаз |weapons= |manga debut=Глава 134 |anime debut=Эпизод 52 |game debut=Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Хотей, чьё настоящее имя Ричард Бучанан — бывший маг Орасион Сейс, расформированной Тёмной Гильдии, состоящей из шести очень сильных Магов, которые искали Нирвану.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 133, Стр. 10Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 133, Стр.10 После своего выхода из тюрьмы, он присоединяется к Независимой Гильдии Грех ВедьмыFairy Tail Манга: Глава 416, Стр. 19 по просьбе Джерара помочь ему уничтожить Зерефа.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 369, Стр. 13-14 Также является старшим братом Волли Бучанана.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 162, Стр. 16 Внешность thumb|left|200px|Внешность Хотея как Мага Орасион Сейс Ричард Бучанан — самый высокий и крупный Маг Орасион Сейс. Он выглядит довольно женственно и имеет тело, состоящее из геометрических форм с острыми углами, не обладая округленными частями. Причина, по которой это происходит, неизвестна, поскольку Ричард, в отличие от его брата, не показал использование Многоугольная Магия. У него длинные волнистые оранжевые волосы ниже его плеч и яркие голубые глаза с длинными ресницами,Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 141, Обложка плоский нос и полные красные женские губы. Его большой лоб нависает над его глазами из-за кажущегося отсутствия бровей. Крупное туловище и руки Ричарда выглядят ещё более крупными по сравнению с его относительно маленькой головой и тонкими ногами.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 134, Стр. 5-6 Одежда Ричарда состоит из свободной чёрной рубашки с широкими рукавами, украшенными тесьмой тёмных слитых ромбов, большого белого воротника, застёгивающегося спереди покрывающим его плечи, а также пояс вокруг его талии, держащий простых свободные штаны, которые подвернутых в ботинках с окружающими его голени кусками ткани, напоминающие гетры. На шее Хотей носит большим ожерельем из бардовых бусинок, Fairy Tail Манга: Том 17, Обложка у которого есть подвесное вывешивание от него, это принимающее форму глаза между двумя маленьким, подобным крылу выпячиванием. Ричард почти всегда носит с собой книгу в своей правой руке, на обложке которой нарисован изгибающимися внутрь большой тёмный узор, напоминающий букву «''J''». Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 134, Стр. 5-6 Спустя семь лет после своего заключения внешность Ричарда Бучанан претерпела небольшие изменения. Хотя он всё ещё носит то же самую одежду, его волосы стали более густыми, и он также отрастил острые усы.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 364, Стр. 19-21 Личность thumb|left|200px|Злая личность Хотея У Ричарда, кажется, есть одержимость деньгами, а также привычка к окончанию своих предложений вводными словами на подобии «Правда?» или «Точно!», а также имеет манера рассказывать свои собственные анекдоты о деньгах и богатстве любому, кто находится поблизости, даже если очевидно, что это неуместно, что расстраивает слушающих парня, включая его собственных товарищей.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 134, Стр. 8 Он почти всегда держит прижимает к груди книгу, на которой есть символ Джуэл — возможная отсылка на его одержимость деньгами.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 134, Стр. 6 Однако после влияния Нирваны его личность кардинально изменяется, и он становится намного добрее, благодаря чему и меняются все его желания. Ричард разочаровывается в своей зацикленности на деньгах и становится человеком, полным любви и совершенства. Он устанавливает новую цель для себя: он должен найти своего младшего брата, Волли Бучанана. История thumb|200px|Ричард с братом Ричард и его младший брат Волли Бучанан потеряли в детстве родителей и жили на ферме выращивая картофель.Fairy Tail Аниме: Эпизод 67 Позже они были захвачены культом Зерефа и были вынуждены стать рабами на Райской Башне.Fairy Tail Аниме: Эпизод 34 Однако, когда Джерар Фернандес взял под контроль Башню, то разрешил выбрать тёмному магу Брэйну пять детей-рабов с сильными магическими, чтобы сделать из них свои печати. Одним из таких детей стал и Ричард, поэтому Ричард расстаётся с братом и обучается у Главы Бюро Совершенствования Магии. Арки Орасион Сейс thumb|left|200px|Появление Хотей с другими членами Орасион Сейс Впервые Хотей появляется вместе с остальными Магами Орасион Сейс и сталкивается с Союзными Войсками, состоящими из сильнейших Магов Светлых Гильдий Хвост Феи, Синий Пегас, Чешуя Змеи Девы, и Кошкин Дом, которые были созданы, чтобы уничтожить Тёмную Гильдию. Однако Орсион Сейс легко побеждают весь Союз и воруют Венди Марвелл.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 134, Стр. 9-18 Хотеи и его товарищи недоумевают, зачем их мастеру понадобилась маленькая волшебница, поэтому парень предполагает, что они хотят её продать и заработать много денег. Позже Брэйн поручает ему, Ангелу и Кобре искать Нирвану.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 136, Стр. 2-6 thumb|right|200px|Хотей сталкивается с Джурой Во время поиска Нирваны Хотей сталкивается с одним из светлых Магов Чешуи Змеи Девы Джурой Некисом, и они сражаются с использованием соответствующей им Магии Земли: Некис уплотняет землю, превращая её в камень, а Хотей размягчает, превращая в грязь.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 141, Стр. 4-5 Они прекращают бороться, когда замечают столб света, исходящий из распечатанной Нирваны. Хотей счастливо смеётся и радуется её запуску, однако начинает странно себя вести и отчаянно кричать, как будто он страдает от боли. Джура не может решить, бежать ли ему и исследовать Нирвану, или остаться и сражаться с Тёмным Магом.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 142, Стр. 4-5 Но прежде, чем мужчина сможет решить, личность Хотей внезапно меняется из-за эффектов распечатывания Нирваны, что приводит к появлению милой индивидуальность Мага Орасион Сейс без былой агрессии и замешательству Некиса.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 142, Стр. 15-17 thumb|left|200px|Нирвана изменяет индивидуальность Хотея Магия Нирваны воспользовалась сомнениями Хотея, который находился между светом и тьмой, поэтому парено вернулся к своей доброй личности и со слезами на глазах рассказывает Джуре, что он упорно искал своего потерянного младшего брата, что привело его к одержимости деньгами, поскольку Маг полагал, что богатство — это единственный способ его найти. Маг Земли счастливо обнимает своего бывшего противника и объявляет о своём желание остановить своих товарищей, Орасиóн Сейс, чтобы рассказать им про «красоту любви».Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 145, Стр. 10-11 Во второй стадии активации Нирваны хотей вместе с Джурой взбираются по одной из ног настоящего вида этой древней Магии.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 147, Стр. 16 thumb|right|200px|Хотей встречается С Миднайтом Маги Земли вскоре находят на Нирване Люси и Грея, и Хотей объясняет им, что Нирвана первоначально использовалась, чтобы держать силу Светлых и Тёмных под контролем, и её создатели никогда не предполагали, что он будет использоваться в качестве Магии. Неожиданно на группу нападает Миднайт, который понял, что Тёмный Маг предал их Гильдию. Однако Хотей спасает новых союзников от атаки, решая столкнуться с Миднайт, и говорит им бежать, признаваясь, что его настоящее имя Ричард. Миднайт возмущён, что его товарищ рассказал свое истинное имя врагу, на что Маг Земли говорит ему, что он был пробужден любовью и не имеет никакой потребности в кодовых названиях.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 149, Стр. 8-15 thumb|left|200px|Хотей проигрывает Миднайту Изменившийся Маг утверждает, что Маги Орасион Сейс все равны по силам и смело нападает на парня Землёй. Миднай, кажется, побеждён и падает. Однако парень отказывается признавать поражение, боясь, что отец бросит его, и убегает. Но уникальное зрение Хотея даёт ему преимущество перед Миднайтом, поэтому он находит среди зданий Тёмного Мага и снона на него нападает.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 151, Стр. 9-11 Тем не менее оказывается, что эта победа была просто Иллюзией, так как Милнайт побеждает Ричарда, используя ту же самую способность к раздиранию, которая сокрушила Ива Тирма и Рена Акатсуки. Когда Хотей падает, он рассказывает свою Молитву: увидеть своего младшего брата хотя бы ещё раз.''Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 152, Стр. 12-14 thumb|right|200px|Хотей спасает Нацу и Джерара После того, как Союзные Войска останавливают Нирвану и предотвращают уничтожение Гильдии Кошкин Дом, Ричард спасает Нацу Драгнила и Джерара Фернандеса от разрушающейся Нирваны с помощью Своей Магии Земли.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 162, Стр. 6-7 После всех сражений Союзные Войска окружают Рунные Рыцари недавно преобразованного Магического Совета и требуют выдать им последнего мага Орасион Сейс, Хотея. Светлые Маги благодарны ему за помощь и удивлены таким обращением, однако Ричард соглашается быть арестованным, говоря, что хоть он и осознал свои ошибки и раскаялся в грехах, но этим ещё не искупил их. Тартарос Магия и Способности 'Магия Земли' (土魔法 ''Tsuchi Mahō): Хотей обладает высоким уровнем Магии земли, что позволяет использовать её в своём боевом стиле.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 134, Стр. 11-16 frame|right|Liquid Ground being used *'Жидкая Почва' (リキッドグラウンド, Rikiddo Guraundo): позволяет пользователю смягчать или сжижать землю и впоследствии управлять грязью по своему желанию. А также это то, что, согласно Хотею, является прямой противоположностью собственной формы Магии Земли Джуры Некиса, которое уплотняет землю, превращая её в камень.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 141, Стр. 6 Главная форма этого заклинания состоит из превращения значительной части земли под противником в жидкость, что впоследствии поднимает их в волнах грязи, чтобы окутать и утопить врагов землёй, действующей как . С помощью одного только этого Волшебства пользователь способен к победить нескольких противников, предоставляя им проблему и препятствуя их нападения, из-за того, что они тонут. У самой сжижаемой земли есть достаточно грубой силы, чтобы разрушить большое здание при ударе.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 151, Стр. 10-11 Такая смягчающая способность не используется для одного только разрушения, а также имеет другие методы использования. Например, пользователь способен заставлять землю осесть, сжижая его, производя отверстия, которые могут служить приютами для него или их союзников.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 149, Стр. 10 Также Маг может также применить Жидкую Землю, чтобы аннулировать другие земные нападения, как показано когда Хотей сжижал горные столбы, которые Джура послал к нему в воздушном пространстве, заставив их безопасно для себя упасть на землю.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 141, Стр. 5 Кроме того, пользователь способный к использованию этого заклинания как средства транспортировки: размягчённая земля перемещает предметы и людей без вреда для них. в таком государстве пользователь может нести пассажиров, не вызывая их никакой вред.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 162, Стр. 7 Маг управляет этим Волшебством с помощью жестов рук, повторяющимся протягиванием своих рук к противникам со всеми выставленными пальцами, кроме указательного и среднего, которые расположены по диагонали протянутыми и наклонёнными, формируя форму «V». Иногда прежде, чем вытянуть свою руку, Хотей помещает протянутые пальцы на своё лицо, чуть ниже глаз, или в отношении его Кодового Имени или чтобы использовать своё исключительное заклинание Небесный Глаз.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 134, Стр. 11-16 frame|right|Hoteye using his Heaven's Eye Небесный Глаз (天元 Tengen): Его кодовое имя и эпитет означают, что Хотей обладает эксклюзивной Магией Глаз, Глаз Бога, который позволяет ему видеть на огромные расстояния и даже сквозь твёрдые объекты, что показано, когда он определил месторасположение Миднайта в то время как последний скрывался внутри строения. He often combines it with his Earth Magic, first tracking down the opponents with Heaven's Eye and subsequently striking them with Liquid Ground. This combination was effective enough for him to momentarily keep the upper hand against Midnight, the self-proclaimed strongest Mage in Oración Seis, aside from Zero. Появление в Других СМИ Видео Игры Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Прочее Цитаты *(Джуре Некису) ''"Я отчаянно пытался найти пропавшего младшего брата. Я считал, что если бы у меня были деньги, я бы смог его найти, но теперь я вижу, что все это было ошибкой!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 142, Стр. 17 *(Джуре Некису) ''"Давайте остановим Брэйна и остальных, во имя любви !"''Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 145, Стр. 11 *(Себе) ''"Моя молитва... мой брат... Я хотел увидеть его лицо... еще раз."''Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 152, Стр. 14 Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Hoteye es:Hoteye fr:Richard_Buchanan pl:Hoteye Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Рабы Райской Башни Категория:Бывшие члены Орасион Сейс Категория:Бывшие Антагонисты Категория:Члены Греха Ведьмы Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод